Golden Hair, Green Eyes
by FarFromNever
Summary: "He had golden hair and green eyes."


_Literally my THG otp man, judge me. (Sorry for how ooc it is.)_

* * *

"Do you have any secrets worth my time," he asks. There is a sugar cube in his hand and smirk on his face.

The thing she noticed the most was that he had golden hair and green eyes.

* * *

"Let me show you the best knot to know in the arena," he says. The rope in his hands quickly becomes a hangman's noose.

* * *

He smells like sugar cubes and the sea.

* * *

"Do you trust me?" They are clinging to a rock and she can feel herself slipping. She ignores him and tries to stay upright against the assault from the waves.

"Katniss!" She can hear the impatience in his voice but before she can say anything, he grabs her hand. If they weren't near death, she would kick him. "Let go of the rock."

Another wave knocks the breath out of her.

"Let go!"

So she does, keeping her grip on his hand the entire time.

* * *

Prim is screaming, and oh god, where is she she needs to find her Prim needs to be safe where is–

Someone jerks her back and she strikes out wildly. It is Finnick and he holds her arms to keep her from hurting him again.

"It's not real," he shouts. A small part of her understands so she focuses on his voice, his hands gripping her wrists. She collapses on the ground, bringing him down with her.

She hears a voice that she barely recognizes as her own tell him that he is real.

Their silence is riddled with Prim's screams and some that sound like hers mixed with Annie's. She turns her head and sees Finnick close his eyes and flinch slightly every time the intermingled screams occur.

She begins to understand.

* * *

She knows that opposites do not attract, contrary to popular belief. She is the girl on fire and he is the boy from the sea.

(But that doesn't stop her from wishing.)

* * *

When it is dark and the cameras can't see and the others are dead to the world, they give themselves to each other. No one needs to know because this is theirs and theirs alone.

* * *

She is just watching him tie knots, not saying anything, when a basket lands in her lap. She finds medicine and a note.

_You poor, star-crossed fools -H_

* * *

Peeta and Johanna know. She can feel it from the way that Johanna smiles like she can't help but pity her and how Peeta looks at her like if he doesn't know who she is anymore.

She wants to tell him that she is sorry, but she also doesn't want to lie to him.

* * *

"Any secrets," she asks as she traces the scars on his back.

(Did his clients leave those, or are they from his Games?)

She watches and feels him stiffen. Suddenly, she becomes painfully aware of just how exposed she is. She takes her hand off of his back and quick as lightning, he turns around and grabs her hand.

"I have too many to tell you in one night."

* * *

Mags dies and she feels another part of herself die with her. She sees Finnick and knows that an even bigger part of him died as well.

* * *

He kisses her in the dark, where his hair and eyes look more silver than anything else.

* * *

"If I'm the girl on fire, then why do I feel so cold?"

For once, he was silent.

* * *

Her arrow is trained on him before he even notices she's there.

He's screaming her name and all she can feel is a strange mixture of rage, betrayal, and grief. She's ready to let it fly when he looks at her.

He tells her to remember who the real enemy is and her breath hitches in her throat and she _knows_.

She shifts her aim and lets her arrow fly.

* * *

"Do you think we'll win," she asks.

He is quiet. "No," he says finally. "Do you?"

She stares into empty space. "I don't what I think." She says it so quietly that she herself isn't sure if she even said anything at all.

His hand covers hers.

* * *

"I love you," she whispers.

He gives her a crooked smile and rests his forehead against hers."I know, just like you know."

* * *

They cry together. She cries for Peeta, for Annie. For herself. She cries for the fact that they'll never be able to live normal lives.

* * *

She sees him die.

She watches as the mutts separate his head from the rest of his body. And the only thing she says is night lock. She can't help the scream that escapes her as the Holo explodes, burying his body in the rubble.

Golden hair and green eyes don't see the light of day ever again.

* * *

They manage to find his body and she asks to see. His hair is gone and his body is starting to decay.

She turns away but the image is already burned into her mind.

* * *

At his funeral, she doesn't cry until they send his body out to sea. Then she cries until there is vomit on the floor and hands carrying her away to safer places.

* * *

She understands why her mother lost herself for so long.

* * *

She has nightmares. She sees herself feeding him to the mutts, sees herself let him die.

But the nightmares are better than when she wakes up thinking that he'll be there.

* * *

He haunts her.

He's a beautiful ghost, if she's being honest. His eyes look greener and his hair looks more golden than it did in life. He follows her everywhere she goes, telling his stupid jokes. He makes her sob through a smile and she needs for him to leave.

(But she hopes that he doesn't.)

* * *

As she steadies herself, she closes her eyes and remembers golden hair and green eyes. She shifts her arm and Coin falls.

When Haymitch asks her why, she is silent. After he leaves, she speaks.

"She took them away."

* * *

"Any secrets worth my time," he'd asked.

She brushes the gravestone and carefully places sugar cubes around his name.

"I still love you."


End file.
